Red Lotus Blooming
by Frontline
Summary: Korra and Asami return to Republic City to find that a new rebellion is growing.


Korra's took Asami's hand as they stepped into the spirit portal, emerging into Republic City. Above them, outlined against the skyline, rose Air Temple Island and Korra smiled.

'We're home...'

Korra and Asami reached the top of the stairs just as the doors to the Temple opened and a man dressed in orange and yellow robes emerged. Bald with a neatly trimmed goatee, he stopped when he saw them, his eyes widening when he saw them.

'Korra?'

'Hello, Tenzin...'

Korra settled onto the cushions, giving Asami a warm smile as Tenzin poured them some tea.

'It's so good to see you again, Korra. And you, Asami. When did you get back?'

'Just now,' Korra said, taking a sip of her tea. 'How long were we away? Time doesn't seem to pass in the Spirit World...'

'Just over a month...What are you planning to do, now?'

'I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it?'

'Well, you're welcome to stay here. It's late and you must be tired. We can talk in the morning...'

'You okay?' Asami asked and Korra turned away from the window.

'Yeah,' she said. 'It just feels weird being back, after everything that happened...'

'I know. It was a pretty crazy year...' Asami said, pulling back the covers. 'Come on...'

'I'm not feeling that tired...'

'I wasn't thinking of sleep...'

'Oh...' Korra said, slipping into bed as Asami's arms slipped round her neck, kissing her gently. Without breaking the kiss, Korra's hand slid down towards her pants, her fingers undoing the drawstrings...

Korra lay propped on one elbow, the sheets half-draped over her body, a smile on her lips as she watched Asami sleep.

'Morning,' Korra said as Asami's eyes flickered open and she kissed her on the cheek.

'Morning.' Asami replied, just as there was a knock at the door.

'Korra, are you awake?' Pema called.

'Uh...yes.' Korra said, her cheeks flushing red, pulling the sheets up to her neck.

'Okay. We'll be having breakfast in a few minutes.'

'Thanks. We'll...uh...be there in a minute.' She said and she heard Pema's footsteps fading away.

'Have you seen my underwear?' Asami asked, as she slipped out of bed.

'Good morning Korra,' Tenzin said, as she and Asami sat down at the table. 'Did you sleep well?'

'Uh...eventually,' Korra said, feeling her cheeks flush, while Asami took a sip of her tea to cover her embarrassment. 'I was hoping that we could do some training today...

We...can talk about that when I get back...'

'You're leaving...?'

'I'm sorry, Korra. There's a Council meeting I have to attend. I'll be back this evening...'

'Alright...' Korra said, looking down as Tenzin left and Pema gave her a sad smile.

'He's been working hard lately, ever since...'

'...I left?'

'No, Korra,' Pema said, moving to sit next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders. 'You're entitled to take some time for yourself, especially after everything that's happened. There's just been...a lot going on...'

'Yeah, Korra said and Asami took her hand.

'Come on. We've got the whole day to ourselves. We shouldn't waste it.'

'What do you mean?'

'We've been roughing in the spirit world for a month. I don't know about you, but I feel the need to some serious shopping.' She said and Korra grinned.

'Alright. Let's go...'

'Thanks,' Asami said. 'Charge them to my account.'

'Yes, Ms Sato,' the store clerk said, with a small bow.

'How much did you buy?' Korra asked. 'And how are you going to get this lot home?'

'Don't worry,' Asami said, as they left the store. 'I'm having it delivered. Are you sure you don't want anything?'

'I'm not much of a fashion girl...' Korra said, her voice trailing off. 'Sorry, I didn't mean...'

'It's alright, Korra. Did you want to get something to eat?'

'Sure,' Korra said and Asami took her hand as they made their way through the crowds towards the harbour.

'What would you like?' Korra asked. 'Octopus fritters or seaweed noodle...Hey, what's that?'

Ahead of them was a large red brick building like a stepped pyramid, a flame burning in the beacon on the top.

'I don't know,' Asami said. 'Let's go and find out...'

They walked up the steps of the pyramid, following the crowds through the corridor until they emerged in a large, open area lined with stepped areas and filled with people. Below them, a man dressed in a red tunic was standing with his arms behind his back. He raised one hand, the crowd falling silent and he spoke in a strong voice that seemed to fill the amphitheatre.

'Welcome, one and all, to the Dojo of the Red Lotus...'


End file.
